eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Role-Play/@comment-24431601-20140529214157
Vampire Bowie reappeared behind Jonathon and took a horizontal swing. Jonathon blocked the attack with his Holy Avenger. "Hey!" Jonathon said, with shock in his cybrnetic eyes. "Is that a-" "KILL!!!!" Bowie screeched. He swung his blade up, moving the Holy Avenger with it to counterparry and stabbed forward. The thick red and black sword went through Jonathon's stomach. "Aaargh!" Jonathon exclaimed. "Yep, definitely a Chaos Creator..." Jonathon, with lightning fast reflexes pulled two daggers fom his belt and did a close-range throw at Bowie on both of them. One missed entirely (Jonathon tends to have a bad aim when there's an unholy sword through his stomach...) and the other went straight into the ex-paladin's eye. (Well, only on his left hand. Jonathon is best assassin!) "AAAAHHHHH!" Bowie called in a horrific wail with his higher-pitched harmonous voice. He was about to pull the dagger from his head, but it, of course, exploded. He was knocked off his feet, landing on the ground. His hitpoints were insane right now, so his head didn't explode, though his eye was entirely gone. "KIIIIIIIIIILLL!" He quickly turned into a bat, then transfromed back in a split second, bringing him back to his feet. he swung his sword horiontly once again. Jonathon blocked with his Holy Avenger. When they made contact, there was a flash of red, and the holy sword broke into peices, falling to the ground. "I'll help Jonathon with this creep. Diomedes, you can take Darktew! In case Magician tries to fight you: Enhanced Protection from Fire!" Donteadus said putting more enchantments on Diomedes. "Protection from Darkness! Enhanced Protection from Undead! Enhanced Protection from Demons!" Donteadus spun in a circle twice building momentum and threw his warhammer at Bowie. it flew through the air, an orb of glowing light energy appeared at its tip. "TIME STOP!" Painting cast. Everything froze except him. It takes a long time to charge, but he read the book and knew the exact milisecond when the hammer would be thrown. He used his psionics to point the hammer towards Darktew. "And while we're at it: SOUL SPLICE! SOUL SPLICE! SOUL SPLICE!" Three very powerful spirits of passeed away evil beings were merged with Bowie, though completely invisible. Even with the time stop, there was another red flash. "It's the Chaos Destroyer." He thought to himself. "It reacts with red flashes when in contact with anything Good or Neutral. Well, I suppose that one of those spirits was between Neutral and Evil. The rest are unquestionably dark though. I could attack stronger spirits, but that would take time. This seemsgood enough. Dismiss!" He cancelled the Time Stop spell and simultaneausly flickered out. (Note: This is the most interaction Painting will have for a long time. He's not going to be changing the entire course of the Role-Play or anything, and has done enough for now to meet his plans.) Time resumed, and the hammer flew at Darktew, slamming right into his jaw. (This one is an auto-hit, for this is the hammer of Donteadus.) "Well, not the results I was expecting, but still good I guess..." Donteadus said with a confused look on his face. "KILL!" Bowie yelled with three other voices in chorus. (When I say that one of his spirits said something, only Bowie can hear it. However, Darktew should be able to tell that spirits have been merged with Bowie, though maye not which ones exactly.) "It's time to kick ***." Anglachel's spirit said with a smirk. (He sounds exactly like Duke Nukem...)